A Simple Walk
by raikou34
Summary: One morning Kagome goes out for a early morning jog. She gets knocked unconcius and somehow she wakes up next to a handsome hanyou named Inuyasha. Will they fall in love or will kagome end up going back home?
1. Morning Jog

A Simple Walk

hello people! this is my first fanfic i have ever written, so please forgive me if its kinda wierd or if the characters seem OOC...o.0 lol 

DISCLAIMER: yes, sadly i am not the owner of inuyasha or any of the other characters from the show. they all belong to the wonderfull Rumiko Takahashi. bows down to the statue of Rumiko in her closet

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Her raven hair fell down her shoulders as she bent over to tie her shoes. It was going to be a beautiful day, she could tell. Kagome decided to go for a jog. She loved to jog. It was early morning, not much past 6:00. As she stepped outside, Kagome inhaled deeply. The cold morning air pierced through her lungs and smelled crisp and fresh. She headed off towards the Youkai Woods, her favorite place to go. She didn't know why it was called that, since the word youkai meant demon in Japanese.  
There are and weren't any demons here or anywhere. She thought to herself.  
The Youkai Woods was a dark woods. All the trees had to be at least a hundred years old, they all were taller then her house and blocked out most of the sun. But kagome thought that it was a very peaceful place to be, since barely anyone ever came to it. All the paths were made of dirt and were a little wider than a sidewalk.  
As she jogged into the woods, kagome failed to notice the golden eyes that were watching her as they jumped quietly and gracefully from tree to tree following her. But the unnatural quietness was starting to get to her.  
Usually, at least I am able to hear a bird or two singing, but right now nothings making a single sound! Man, this is really creeping me out! Good thing I brought my CD player...  
And with that thought, she put her headphones on over her ears and pushed a button on her CD silver player. She then put in back in her sweatshirt pocket. She hummed as she jogged. Feeling so peaceful and knowing this path so well, kagome closed her eyes lightly.  
Suddenly she felt herself falling, it's like a dream, she thought. But then her dream mode ended, she suddenly felt herself hit the ground. She knew she was tumbling down a hill. She could feel the rocks, sticks, and gravel through her clothes, she could feel her clothes ripping apart underneath her. She couldn't scream...but she didn't really even want to...suddenly, all went black.

* * *

sorry that chapter was extremely short! i stink at writing storys and i hope that i will do better on the chapters to come. i promise that the next chapter will be a lot more interesting then this one. and i bet we all know who the golden eyes were....BEG!(Big Evil Grin). but if i am to continue my story, i will need lots of reviews for encouragement. i will always listen to other people's ideas for my story, and give them credit if i do use their idea(s). see ya in the next chapter! 


	2. Waking Up

A Simple Walk

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story! i am trying to stay original with my story, so i'm glad its been working so far. i'm also glad a few of u are looking forward to me continuing this. o yah, i guess i should tell u that kagome didn't fall of a cliff. it'll explain what happened in the next chapter by none other then inuyasha. (thanks to lil' gome to remind me that i didn't really explain that. that would have hurt....o.0)

on with the story!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2  
  
It feels...so warm...it's like... a body...who's...? Where am I? Thought Kagome. Kagome struggled to open her eyes. When she opened them, her vision was blurry. She blinked. She stared straight forward and realized that she was lying on her side and staring at a wall. The wall was made from giant grey bricks. It looked like a very old style.  
She then realized that she was next to someone's warm body, and her back was against them. She gasped and went very still.  
She slowly turned her head around to see a boy, who looked about 16 or 17 years old to her. He had long silver hair and cute little white dog ears on his head. When Kagome saw the ears, she had the sudden urge to touch them.  
She carefully looked at him. As far as she could tell, he was asleep. She carefully leaned up on her elbow, and then sat straight up. Still keeping an eye on him, she carefully reached both hands over him and just slightly ran her fingers over the tips of his ears. At the very moment that she touched them, his eyes shot open revealing his golden orbs to her.  
He had scared her so much that she had screamed, but she hadn't jumped back. She was still leaning over him.  
"I knew that your curiosity would over come you" smirked the boy.  
"What?!" cried Kagome, "You've been awake the whole time?!  
"Yes"  
"Y-you shouldn't scare me like that!"  
"And you shouldn't be leaning over me like that." Countered the boy, gesturing with his eyes to Kagome.  
Kagome looked down at herself. Her eyes widen with shock that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was wearing a long shirt that looked kind of looked like a kimono, except that it only went down half way between her hip and her knees, and it was just a simple, pure white. Not only was she wearing something that wasn't long enough to fit her tastes, but the first four buttons were unbuttoned down the front, revealing her bra to the boy beneath her. And to top it all off, she was practically laying on top of him.  
With a huge gasp, Kagome quickly put her arms in a cross position on her chest and fell backwards against the wall. "Whawhawhawha----what in the world!?!" stuttered a very freaked out and nervous Kagome. What in the world is going on here, thought Kagome, I was jogging and the next thing I know is that I'm not in my own clothes any more and laying next to some guy I've never seen before! Not to mention that he is very cute...No! I must not think like that! For all I know, he could be a sex-craving maniac that kidnapped me... As the last thought sunk in, Kagome's eyes widened even more.  
The whole time, since she fell off of him, Inuyasha sat up leaning on his elbow and watched the emotions that played on the girls face. At first, she looked very confused, then slightly happy, but lastly, her eyes widened in horror as she slowly looked up.  
She asked "Why am I here, and why aren't I still in my clothes?" she sounded very worried and but he could tell that she was trying to keep herself calm.  
Inuyasha leaned a little closer to her when he started to speak. "Well, I took your clothes off an-"  
"HENTAI!!!" screamed Kagome as she slapped Inuyasha hard across the face. He fell back to the distance he was at when they first started talking. Inuyasha looked very stunned, holding his hand up to his cheek where there was a red hand mark (A/N: kinda like in the episode when Kikyo was revived, when he was leaning over Kagome while she was sleeping and she woke up and slapped him because he scared her.)  
"It's not what you think you stupid wench!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
"Then what the heck is it?!?" Kagome yelled back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

well, thats my second chapter! i thought that that was a perfect place to end it,...mwhahahaha! i hope this one was better then the first one, and longer. i'm trying to make them longer and more interesting, so please be patient with me. but i won't be able to write...or type,...whatever....for about a week, cause i'm going up north to a cabin. but i'll continue as soon as i get back!


	3. An Explanation

**A Simple Walk**

Well here u go peoples! its the third chapter...finaly! sorry it took so long to get up, but i got back from up north on thursday, and then it took two days to write...oh well...so much for my lame excuses. Thanks to all that have reviewed! I love getting reviews! On with the story!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 3**

**An Explanation**

"Well...," started Inuyasha, kinda still irritated from Kagome slapping him, ; ) "First of all, I'm Inuyasha. What's your name, wench?"

"My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-me! Wench is not included in any part of it!" Kagome said, now irritated.

"Fine then, wench." He said, just to irritate her.

(A/N: theres a lot of irritation going on here, isn't there? ; )

Kagome closed her eyes and forced her self to remain calm, and to keep herself from slapping him again.

Inuyasha could tell she was getting angry, so he said, "Well, anyways, it started when I went through a weird well, while I was following some kind of scent."

"Scent?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, but when I went into the well, it was like I was transported through time or something." Inuyasha continued, "When I came out of the well, I was in a totally different place then where I went into the well. But I continued to follow the scent, but then I came upon you jogging. Then you had tripped over a small log and started falling down a hill (not off a cliff ;). Even from where I was, I could see that you were hitting rocks and stuff, and you were getting hurt." Inuyasha paused to look at Kagome so it could sink in to her.

Kagome registered that, and then said, "And then what happened?"

"Then I went over to you as quick as I could to see if you were okay. When I got to you, like I thought, you were covered in scrapes and scratches. Not to mention that your clothes were practically shredded off of your whole body. So I jumped back into the well and took you back here to my time, at my castle."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute!" exclaimed Kagome, "Your castle?" she asked, amazed.

"Uh...yeah, my castle." Said Inuyasha, kinda confused.

"But what happened after that?" she asked.

"Umm...well..." Inuyasha started, "when I got back, I had to change your clothes because the ones you were wearing were all torn up." Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked down blushing after he said the last part. "I didn't have any wenc-I mean women's clothes, so I just gave you one of my biggest shirts to wear for now."

Kagome just sat there looking down, not knowing what to say. Then a question popped into her head. "You said earlier that you were following a scent, what does that mean?"

"I'm a hanyou."

"What the heck is a hanyou?"

"A hanyou is a mix breed between a human and a demon, a dog demon in my case."

"You're a dog?"

"No! I'm half dog _demon_."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No! It means I have special powers and strengths, not that I'm some kind of pet!"

"Oh, I get it now."

"It's about time, you stupid wench." Muttered Inuyasha.

"I heard that you stupid jerk!"

"Feh"

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence for a while once again. Kagome took this time to look around the room. They were still sitting on the bed, but Kagome noticed for the first time that the bed was king size and had soft fur blankets on it. The size of the room was huge. It had two old fashioned dressers along side the walls, a medium sized table in the middle of the room on a rug, which looked like a coffee table. On top of the table was a vase with huge, beautiful flowers and a tray with two cups and a plate with what looked to be some kind of biscuits. On the wall on the opposite side of the room was a door, and another door was on the right side wall of the room.

"Hey," Kagome started, "you never answered my question."

"Oh yeah? What was it?" Inuyasha said boredly. He was already up putting a white, long sleeved shirt on.

_When did he get up? _Thought Kagome while she stared at him. When she looked at him, she could see his well built chest. _Wow..._ she thought.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow and looked at her. "Are you going to keep staring at me like you're stupid, or are you going to ask me your question wench?"

Kagome gasped when she realized that she was staring at him. She quickly looked away with her head down and blushed. "Uh...um...yeah. Well, my question was why were you following a scent, what does that mean, and what does that have to do with you being a dog hanyou?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Since I'm a hanyou, I have special powers, like my nose for instance," Inuyasha poked his nose with his finger, "is more sensitive to smells like a dog then a regular human nose."

"Oh, I get it now." Kagome said. "But what kind of smell were you following?"

That was a question that Inuyasha wasn't expecting. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked embarrassedly.

"Exactly what I said, are your ears broken or something? I asked what kind of smell you were following." Now Kagome was getting impatient.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what it was..." He said not looking at Kagome.

"What did it smell like?" she asked.

"Uh, well, it smelled kind of sweet, like something I should follow." Said Inuyasha blushing. But luckily for him, Kagome didn't notice.

"Oh. Are you sure you didn't know what it was?" Kagome asked, pressing farther.

Now Inuyasha was getting annoyed, and his eyebrow started twitching. "Why the heck do you care, you stupid wench?! You should stay out of my business and just take care of yourself!" he yelled at her. With that, he stomped to the door on the right side of the room, went through, and slammed it shut.

"Well I was just trying to help you figure out what it was, you stupid jerk!" she yelled at him, even though he was already gone. But there was no answer. _I know he heard me. He has those stupid dog ears with some super hearing thing. Well, actually I think that his ears are cute, heck, he IS cute. And he has a really nicely built chest and...No! I can't forget what a jerk he is! He started yelling at me for trying to help him! _Kagome sighed and laid back on the bed, which she was still sitting on. _Maybe this is a dream, and if I go to sleep, I'll wake up back home in my own bed. _Kagome closed her eyes and went back to sleep in the huge bed.

Meanwhile...

Right after Inuyasha had slammed the door behind him, he heard Kagome yell at him, "Well, I was just trying to help you figure out what it was, you stupid jerk!"

He hadn't yelled back, because he didn't want to make her any madder then she already was, and because he wouldn't be able to tell her that he already knew what it was. Because then she would ask what it was, and he just didn't want to tell her, just not yet.

The door that Inuyasha had gone through actually went into a huge bathing room. It was almost as big as the bedroom. It had a huge pool like bathtub mad of blocks of stone that went about 3 ft above the ground, and had a small set of steps on each side. There was a small bench next to the door where Inuyasha put his clothes after he took them off. He walked over to bathing pool and got in. It was very hot, since it was filled and heated by underground springs.

When he got in, Inuyasha sunk down into the water up to the bottom of his nose. Then he let his thoughts overtake him.

:: Flash Back ::

Inuyasha was outside his castle, patrolling his territory. He was in fact, the ruler over the western lands. He wasn't out on his regular rounds though, he was looking for something in particular. He wandered into a forest called Youkai Woods. He had never actually been into this forest, he always went around it because it was so small. But he had caught the scent of something sweet and intriguing to him. He had followed it and came upon a small clearing in the middle of the woods. In the clearing was a small, old well covered in vines. He walked over to the well, which was where the smell was coming from. "Through here is it?" he said out loud, and jumped through.

It was like he had gone through some kind of portal. Inuyasha came through what seemed to be a purplish glow and then ended back up in the bottom of the well. _What was that all about?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He jumped up and landed outside of the well.

"What the Hell?" he said out loud. _Where am I? _He was still standing outside of the same well, but everything was different. The trees were much taller then they were when he jumped in, so much, that they blocked out most of the light from the sun. He was still looking around him when he heard someone coming. So he jumped straight up into a tree and landed on a branch. Before he saw someone coming, he smelled them. _It's the same scent I followed into that well! _He thought to himself. The smell was even more sweet and intriguing to him now then before. Then he saw a girl come into view, jogging on a dirt path. She looked human to him and about the age of 15. _So that's where it was coming from..._

He followed her for a little while, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, wondering how he should go down and meet her. He wanted to get to know her... But before he could decide what to do, she had tripped on a log and started falling down a hill (not a cliff :). He could smell her blood from where he was. He went as fast as he could to go and catch her. When he got her, he went as fast as he could back to the well, hoping that he would be able to get back to his castle that way.

:: End of Flash Back ::

"Feh" he said out loud. "I don't see why I rescued her, I should have just left her. I have no need for her...that's right..."

_Geeze, I'm even lying to myself. _He thought._ I brought her here for a reason, and I know what it is..._

After thinking that, Inuyasha's eyes softened as he thought about the raven haired girl he had brought back to his own time. _Maybe I should check on her...I did just leave her in a place she doesn't have any idea about. _

Inuyasha got out of the bathing pool and put his pants on. He then stuck his head out the door into the bedroom. He looked over to the bed, where Kagome still was. He twitched his ears forward and looked at her. He could hear her even, small breaths, which signaled to him that she was asleep. He walked quietly over to bed and crouched down next to her. She looked so peaceful, and just looking at her made him feel peaceful.

_Oooh! I wish I could just tell her and get it over with...But I have to let her get to know me, and I her, first..._

Before he stood up, he gently wiped a piece of hair out of Kagome's face and tucked it behind her ear. She snuggled farther into the blankets and pillow, and smiled peacefully. Inuyasha smiled and stood up. He was thankful that she was still asleep, because he would have had one heck of time explaining to her why his face was so close to hers while she was sleeping. And not to mention he would have been slapped again. _Man,_ he thought, _she sure can slap hard too. _He chuckled a small laugh on his way back to the bathing room to resume his bath.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There! its done! well, i thought that that was the best place to end it for now. i know that its not that long, but i'm workin on it. at least its longer then the last chapters. o.0 lol. Well, i probably put up a new chapter every weekend, or maybe, _maybe,_ for now, or at least untill school starts for me. But i'll tell ya if it changes.

Bye!!

p.s.

please review!


	4. What is going on here!

A Simple Walk

Hey everyone! sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. i was having problems logging in and stuff like that...thanks for being patient with me. i have an editor now, so my story will more then likely be better (hopefully) now. and i changed how i did thoughts. now i do '(insert thought here)'. hope thats better.

DISCLAIMER: i know i haven't been doing this for every chapter, but do u folks seriously think i would even own one of those stinkin wasps? but i'll let u know if the circumstances ever change on that. like they ever would...

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4  
What is going on here?!  
  
Kagome awoke to a light knocking on a door.  
  
"Mnmm...where am I?" she asked out loud.  
  
'Oh yeah, I remember now...I was jogging and then I got brought back in time by some hanyou guy named Inuyasha. Then I went to sleep so I could wake up in my own bed. Wait a minute! I'm not back in my bed! I'm still here! Oh no!' She thought.  
  
Kagome heard the knocking sound on the door again. She realized that it wasn't the same door that Inuyasha had left through.  
  
Kagome mused to herself, 'Should I get up and answer it? Or should I just wait for Inuyasha to come?'  
  
"Ummm...Who is it?" Kagome asked, while still sitting on the bed.  
  
Before the person knocking could answer, Inuyasha swung open the bathing room door and yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you?! Knock once and then come in!"  
  
Kagome gasped. Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt, so she got a chance to see his well built chest again. Inuyasha didn't notice though, he had already crossed the room to the other door and opened it.  
  
Kagome leaned over a little to see who was at the door. There she saw what seemed to be a raccoon, but it standing upright and was wearing female servant's clothes that came down past it's knees. The dress was a dark brown color, and had a little white apron over it.

'It's so cute...,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha questioned the servant. "What do you need?"  
  
The servant bowed deeply and spoke, "Master, the clothes you ordered for Your Lady..."  
  
'HIS...lady?' Kagome thought angrily. 'Why I...'  
  
"...have arrived." The servant paused. "What would you like me to do with them, Master?"

Inuyasha thought to himself for a minute before replying, "You can bring the clothes here to my room."  
  
"Yes, Master." The little raccoon left to fetch the clothes.

Inuyasha turned around and for first time seemed to notice that Kagome was awake. "Oi wench, you're finally up?" He asked.  
  
Kagome thought for a brief second on what to say to him. She smirked evilly for a second before sweetly smiling with wide innocent eyes replying, "Yes, Master."  
  
"What the--Don't call me that!" Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"Call you what, Master?" Kagome said, still innocently smiling.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, wench" He said.  
  
"But master, you should not call _Your Lady_ such a thing." She said, mocking him.  
  
"What did you just say?!"  
  
"I know you heard what I said. Master."  
  
"I said don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not, Master?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
Kagome was having fun with this. She started chanting, "Master, Master, Masteerrr!"  
  
"Why you..." Inuyasha started.  
  
But Kagome kept going. "Master, Master, Masteeerrrr!" She was having a lot of fun teasing him. 'He's even hotter when he gets mad!' She thought to her self, not realizing it.  
  
Inuyasha had just about had enough of it though. He ran over to her. When Kagome saw him coming, she screamed and jumped off the bed. Inuyasha started chasing her around the room.  
  
The whole time Kagome was chanting, "Master, Master, Masteeerr!", and  
was laughing.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, 'This has gone on long enough, now its time to catch her!' He thought. He stopped running his normal human speed and used his demonic speed to catch up to her.  
  
"Master, Master, Mas--Eeeep!" Kagome exclaimed when she felt two hands grab her by her waist.  
  
With Inuyasha holding on to Kagome's waist, he started turning her around to face him, but the force from his speed to grab her sent them both rolling to the floor. When they stopped rolling, Inuyasha was on top of Kagome (without his shirt on... ; ).  
Inuyasha put her arms over her head and pinned her legs down with his.

"Ha! I win!" He said triumphantly down at her.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out and said, "You cheated."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"How did I then?"  
  
"You used your super speed thingy"  
  
"That's not cheating"  
  
"Is too."  
  
"How is it cheating?"  
  
"Ummm..." Kagome started. She couldn't figure out how to respond.  
  
"See? You can't even find a reason!" Inuyasha said victoriously. "That means I win!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She was so beautiful. Her raven hair, her brown eyes, and her sweet smell, he loved it all. He felt like he was drawn to her.  
  
Kagome laid there, with Inuyasha pinning her down. She was waiting for him to start gloating over his victory on their little "game". But when she looked up at him, he was staring at her. 'What the--? What is he doing? He's just sitting there looking at me...!' She thought to herself. 'What the?! Why is he getting so close to my face?! Then she looked at his golden eyes. 'Wow...' she thought 'his eyes...' Kagome loved his eyes.  
  
There was a knocking on the door, but neither noticed. They were both too focused on each other, with there faces an inch apart and closing. Then the raccoon servant entered.

"Master, I have brought Your Lady's--!" When the servant saw Inuyasha and  
Kagome, she gasped. "I-I-Uhhh...I'll come back later!" She quickly left the room as fast as she could, tightly shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Uhh...." Both Kagome and Inuyasha said, both of them blushing beat red. Inuyasha, realizing the position he was in on top of Kagome, and how close  
his face was to hers, quickly got off of her. Kagome then sat up.  
  
They were both still blushing, and both found the ground very  
interesting.  
  
"Ummm..."Inuyasha started, still looking at the ground. "I'll go make sure that your new clothes are sent to you here with a servant to help you."  
  
With that, Inuyasha stood up and went to the door that the servant had come and went through. Right before going out the door, he turned around and said, "Oh yeah, you'll probably want to take a bath before dinner. The bathing room is the door on the right side of the room." He pointed at the door on the right side of the room and left.  
  
'Okay...' thought Kagome, 'I guess I'll start my bath and wait for the servant to get here.'  
  
Kagome got up off the floor, where she was left sitting, and went into the bathing room. 'I wonder what time it is,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed out loud when she stepped into the bathing room. 'I've never seen such a big bathroom in my life! It's almost as big as the bedroom!' She stood marveling. 'And the bathtub! It's like a swimming pool! I wonder how deep it goes...' Kagome laughed at herself for being so childish.  
  
Kagome took off Inuyasha's shirt that she was wearing and her bra and  
underwear, and set them on the bench next to the door. She got into the  
bathing pool and sunk down into the water.  
  
'Wow...this feels like heaven! I wish I could stay in here forever!' She  
thought. 'But I'd have to get out sometime. Inuyasha would make me...somehow...' Kagome laughed to herself. She could imagine him standing outside the door yelling at her to get out of the bath, but refusing to come in and get her.

'Hmmm,' she thought. 'I wonder what's going on with him. He was being such a jerk to me, then all of sudden it was like he was going to kiss me! I am so confused! Oh well, I guess I was just imagining things. He probably wasn't going to kiss me... I shouldn't flatter myself.'  
  
A light knocking on the door brought Kagome out of her in." she said, not sure what to say.  
  
A servant came through the door. It wasn't the raccoon servant, but an animal that was the same height and wore the same servant's outfit. Its head looked like a squirrel's, but it had long, skinny, pointed ears with white tips, and its tail was almost as long as it was tall. The tail had two white rings at the end. It had little paw-like feet and hands. She was holding a small bag in one hand, and what looked like to be kimono, draped over her other arm.  
  
'This one's cute too!' She thought and smiled.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I have brought bathing supplies and a pair of your new clothes." The servant said while bowing deeply.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome said, bowing back, without getting out of the water.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you do not have to bow to one like me." The servant said.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, Lady Kagome," the servant started, "it is the custom of all castles that the servants bow to the Masters and Ladys of the castles to show their respect and loyalty."  
  
"But why am I not supposed to bow back?"  
  
"Because servants bow out of respect. A Lady such as yourself shouldn't bother respecting mere servants."  
  
"Well, I just want to be friends, not servant and lady, or whatever. So you don't have to bow to me or call me lady." Kagome said happily smiling. "But maybe you might not want to do that in front of Inuyasha. He might get mad."  
  
"Yes!" the servant replied. Both Kagome and the servant started laughing.  
  
"So, you know my name. What is your name, and what is the girl raccoon servant's?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Satu. And the raccoon servant you met is named Takara. There are many servants here in this castle, so it'll be a long time till you know them all." Said Satu.  
  
"Okay. But I don't know how long I'm going to staying." Said Kagome.  
  
'I'm sure it'll be a long time,' Thought Satu.  
  
"Well then, should we finish your bath?" Satu asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm here to help you wash your hair and get you into your new clothes the proper way."  
  
"Are you sure? Because you don't have to."  
  
"Oh yes. I would be honored to."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome, still in the bathing pool, dunked under the water and moved over to the wall closest to the door. She put her back against the wall. Satu kneeled onto one of the steps, and took a small bottle out of the little bag that she had with her. From the bottle she poured some kind of liquid like substance into her small paw-like hand. She put the bottle down and started rubbing the substance into Kagome's hair.  
  
'It smells sweet, like sakura blossoms, and some other things I don't know.' Thought Kagome.  
  
"What is that?" Kagome asked. "It smells really good."  
  
"Doesn't it? It's the Master's own secret family recipe for making hair cleansers. It's the best kind around. All I know about its ingredients is that it has crushed sakura blossoms and honey mixed into it." Said Satu.  
  
Kagome and Satu talked for a long time. Kagome explained how she got here and told Satu about her time, and Satu told Kagome the ways of her and Inuyasha's time.  
  
Then Kagome said, "Inuyasha is such a jerk."  
  
"Well, he can be really nice if you get to know him, Kagome." Satu said.  
  
Kagome replied, "Key words, Can Be."  
  
At that, they both started laughing. When they were both done laughing, Kagome said, "I just don't get him."  
  
'I think you'll get it soon enough.' Satu thought with a smile on her face, which Kagome didn't notice.  
  
When they were done, Kagome dunked her head under the water and rinsed out the shampoo in her hair, which they both had forgotten about. Then Kagome got out and Satu handed her a towel. She dried off and Satu started to help her into her kimono.

* * *

well, that chapters done. lol. i really should have let them kiss and get it over with...but i made the servant come in! mwahahahaha...i'm so mean...hmm...oh well, just don't hurt me. lol. as for updating...i have school starting next monday, so it might be awhile before the next chapter, but the story will be finished! cause if i don't....my best bud, and my best editor, will both kill me. o0;;; lol.

bye for now! ='-'= (its a kitty, for what reason,...i have no idea...)

p.s.

please review! the more reviews i get, the more incouraged and motivated i am to write.

p.s.s.

...is that what u put after a p.s.? oh well. does anyone know if u can put pictures up with ur storys? cause i do draw a little, and would like to maybe put up a pic...but i don't know if i could. could someone please tell me in their review? thanks a lot!


End file.
